


Jack

by MsBlam



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Okay so everything has to end sometime, There were only ever three movies, They deserve a better ending than the one they got, You can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBlam/pseuds/MsBlam
Summary: No one saw the Black Pearl after she sailed out of Shipwreck Cove that morning, and the Pirate King never saw fit to say what happened to the famed Captain Jack Sparrow, but stories are told, even years later, of a black ship with black sails, sailing the Caribbean, always just out of sight, just inside the fog.And one day when the Pirate King and her ship disappear, they tell stories about her too.





	Jack

Jack was tired.   
He had survived long enough to see the shifting of the tides, of an era, and he was tired now.  
What was it?  
The trick isn’t to live forever? But living with yourself forever?  
He was nearing his sixty ninth year, and he thinks he can appreciate his Pa’s words now.  
His lips twitch at the thought of his old man. He had disappeared nearly three decades ago. People said he sailed off with the tides one day. No one saw him board the ship, only that they saw his jolly roger disappear over the horizon. People said he was still alive even all these years later, they told stories of how they saw a ship on the horizon, the Old Roger. Jack liked to think that it was true.  
He wondered if people would tell the same stories about him. He’d like to think so.   
There was only one thing left to do really.  
He turned his course to the closest pace on land he would ever call home.

Shipwreck Cove was just as deplorable as ever, the ‘grand architect’ or whatever he was calling himself these days had added a few more ship to the southern point of the city, no doubt more casualties of the Devil’s Throat.  
He tells the men sailing under him to be back in three days, and they scurry off of the Pearl to drink and enjoy the city.

Elisabeth, despite the late hour, was still awake, and he found her in the upper levels where the dizzying heights allowed them to stare out over the rim of the cove and across the open ocean.  
“Jack” she said warmly, when he finally climbed the last step and turned to see her.  
She was still as lovely as ever, the crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes and the silver streaked in her hair did absolutely nothing to take away from her beauty or the air of absolute power that radiated about her. After all these years, he had no qualm about admitting how much he adored her, and his answering smile was just as warm.  
“Elizabeth.”  
She holds out a half empty rum bottle to him in invitation, and he can’t help the small laugh that escapes him.  
“I thought it was a vile and evil drink, darling? One that turned good men evil and depraved?” He asked in amusement even as he took a seat next to her.  
“Well, it’s a good thing there are no good men about then, isn’t it?” She asks as he takes the bottle from her.  
They sit in silence, watching how the sea and sky mirror each other, how the stars shimmer off the water and turn it into a glinting painting of diamonds.  
“Sarah was looking for you.” Elizabeth said almost off handedly.  
“And what does our little hell spawn want now?” He asked even as he knows the answer.  
“She’s still trying to get your piece of eight I suspect. Swears that she’ll beat you this time.”  
Jack leans back, regarding the open expanse of ocean, it’s so endlessly vast.  
“Maybe she will.”   
Elizabeth regards him out of the corner of her eye. She doesn’t say anything, but at their age, they’ve already said everything they needed to.   
“How is your boy doing? Still in Port Royal?”  
Elizabeth’s’ lips twitch.  
“About that, he seems to have gotten on the wrong side of the Governor, they chased him off just last month. Apparently, the Governor has sworn revenge and sent out his best to hunt William down.”   
Jack can’t help but snort.  
“The day Admiral Bishop catches William is the day hell freezes over. That boy is too smart to be caught by that incompetent buffoon.”  
She laughs in agreement.  
“And the twins?” he asks  
“Doing well, Bethany wants to study medicine, Joshua is still badgering me to let him sail out with one of the crews.”  
“Well, I suspect that there is to be a new Lord of the Caribbean soon, and her ship might be a fine vessel to find his sea legs on. “  
Her hand snakes out in the dark to find his and lace their fingers together.  
“Have you heard anything from Will?”   
It’s a leading question if he’s ever heard one.  
“Nay, but I plan on visiting him soon.”  
There is a pause.  
“Will you sail with me?” He asks finally.  
Her hand squeezes his.  
“Of course, Jack.”

He walks the Pirate King to her rooms, and the goes off to find his spawn.   
She’s in the tavern, no surprise. She’s beating every sea rat in the place at dice, also no surprise, he was the one to teach her how to play after all.  
He strides right up to the table and with a smile and a well-placed shove, he claims across from her.  
“A game!” He announces to the room at large, watching how his words make a smile light up her face.  
“Ready to lose, old man?” She says in challenge, he can’t help smiling back.  
“Aye, the usual stakes then?”  
“Aye.” She says slamming the dice down in front of them.  
She’s gotten better, he can’t deny that, her sleight of hand and lying combines to make her a very convincing cheater. If he didn’t know she was doing it, he would have never known.   
She’s good, but not good enough, and he lifts the cup to reveal his dice, a smile on his face. He’s a little disappointed, he really though she was going to get him this time.   
Her face splits into a shit eating grin. She lifts her cup.  
“I win.”   
His eyes widen.  
“Well, I’ll be damned.” He stands up, lifting someone’s glass.  
“To the new Lord of the Caribbean!” He hollers.  
There is a cheer, one that shakes the floors and celling, it sounds good. Like the ending of a book, or maybe a particularly catchy sea shanty.  
Sarah is up and by his side now, her own glass raised.  
“To Captain Jack Sparrow!” There is another drunken roar form the crowd.

He throws an arm around her shoulders.  
“I’ve heard tell of a merchant ship that is to sail out of Port-de-Paix for Maracaibo in a fortnight.”   
It’s gratifying to see the way her eyes light up in interest. A pirate through and through she is.   
He’s done good.  
He doesn’t say anything else, they are too alike for that, but she smiles at him, bright and excited with the thought of treasure and adventure, and it’s enough.

He drinks his fill, and then he goes and rounds up his crew. Some haven’t sailed with him for years, some have already gone ahead, but he gathers them up in his typical fashion, and it’s just his luck, there are enough left for them to sail the Pearl.

Some have died and some are alive, others sail on the sea.

At first light, two ships sail out of the cove, the Black Pearl, and the Sea’s Love.  
Jack, is a bit and some beads short, but he knows his little bauble is safe with Sarah. Gibbs is standing at his side, bald and bent with age. Honestly Jack is a little surprised that he is still sharp enough to yell at the men.  
“A little more sail! I know you have one foot in the grave already, but even a dead man has more spring in his step than you lot!” Gibbs hollers at the top of his lungs and Jack doesn’t hide the smile that wants to stretch across his face.  
The Sea’s Love is off to their starboard, Elizabeth’s voice carries faintly on the wind.  
It’s a beautiful day and everything’s perfect, Jack couldn’t think to ask for anymore than today. They race the setting sun, and almost as if fate, or perhaps someone else knew, because there is a green flash on the horizon just as the sun disappeared into the sea.  
The Dutchman waits for them, and just like always, the three of them come together on the Pearl. Just like always.  
Will looks tired, is the first thing Jack thinks when he sees his friend, but the bags under his eyes and the hollowness to his cheeks does nothing to take away from how handsome he is. The smirk he shoots Jack charms him just the same as it’s always has.  
“Is it time?” The man asks, he looks back and forth between them, he looks hopeful.   
It’s not for them, or at least not for Elizabeth, and Will, he’ll no doubt wait on Miss Swan. But Jack.  
Jack will be waiting for the both of them.  
They stand on the deck of the Pearl, and Jack could almost pretend they are three decades younger, but they are not, and he would not trade the last thirty years for all the gold in the sea. He’s had a good life, one filled with adventures, friends, drinking and gold, and then later, love. There is not a single thing he regrets.

Jack has stolen many things in his life, but he thinks the best treasure he’s ever managed to swindle out of the sea was the Pearl and everything aboard her.

**Author's Note:**

> I would consider this a happy ending, one that fits better than others.


End file.
